1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waste bag dispenser, and more particularly to a pet waste bags dispenser for pet waste bags, wherein the pet waste bags dispenser comprises a pouch structure for storing the pet waste bags, such that the pet waste bags can be dispensed conveniently, and the waste bag dispenser is easy to carry around, easy to store, light in weight, easy to manufacture and has a low manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many people around the world have pets, especially those in developed countries. And people in the developed world are known to be very conscious about health and environment, which makes pet owners very careful about not leaving behind pet wastes when walking their pets. In fact, many developed countries have laws and regulations regarding pet wastes. Pet owners can receive citations when they get caught for not cleaning up after the pets.
Due to an advance in technology, as well as wealth, cleaning up pet wastes has advanced from using magazine pages and newspaper to using products specifically produced for picking up pet wastes.
Waste bags dispensers are already available in the market. However, such dispensers are heavy and bulky, making carrying around and storing difficult. They also consist of a lot of material and parts that may not be quite necessary. Such waste of material in turn creates a waste to the environment, which is not desired by most people.
In view of the above drawbacks, waste bags dispensers that are easy to store, and to use, cheaper to manufacture and consist of less parts has to be provided.